A Song For Mama
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Today is Mother's Day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Felicity needs an amazing gift for her mother, Peach this year. Meanwhile, Peach still has trouble getting over her parents' death, especially her mother's. Can her gift help Peach let go of the past?


**_Hey everybody! Since today is Mother's Day, I decided to write a Mother's Day fanfic, which is centered around Peach and Felicity. I don't own anything except Felicity, so read, review and enjoy! And I wanna wish a Happy Mother's Day to my mom, and all the moms around the world. Enjoy your special day!  
><em>**

****"What should I do?"

This question was asked to herself a thousand times in her lavender colored bedroom. She is currently pacing around her bedroom, wearing her usual attire of a lavender tee, blue jeans, and white socks, with her hair out and flowing freely, hoping she would think of an answer to her dilemma. Today was Mother's Day, and every year since Peach adopted her, she always given her a special gift. The past years, she made cards for he as her niece, because despite being her aunt, she was always like an mother to her. On the first year she was finally declared her daughter, she made her breakfast in bed, with the help of Luigi and Toad. The second year, she wrote on the most beautiful poems to her made her smile and beam with pride and happiness, with the help of Mario, who helped her translate it into Italian. This year, she wanted this year to be one of the best Peach would have for the rest of her life. Unfortunately for her, Mario and Luigi were in Brooklyn, celebrating Mother's Day with their mother, and Daisy went back to Sarasaland to do the same. However, she learned last Mother's Day that Peach's only Mother's Day tradition was to visit her mother's grave and plant flowers on it. This year, she really wanted to make an impact on her mom, and help her ease the pain of losing her mother. This year, she was on her own, and had to think of something that would be very touching very quickly. She laid down on her bed, and let out a groan in anger.

"This is so infuriating! Why can't I think of something that would show her how much I appreciate her, and help her ease her pain? Ugggh!" Just then, a knock is heard on her door.

"Come in." The door opens to reveal Toad with a look of concern on his face.

"Felic, are you okay? You've been up here all day. The princess, your mother was getting worried about your well being." Felicity sits up in her bed, and signals Toad to sit on it as well, which he complies.

"I'm sorry Toad. I'm fine, really. I'm just trying to find an awesome Mother's Day gift that will also help her with grandma's death. And I can't think of anything! Uggh!"

"Why don't you sing a song to show how much you care, as well as help the princess get over her grief." Felicity widens her eyes, and smiles a gigantic smile. She kisses Toad short, but hard on the lips, leaving the confused Toad blushing profusely.

"Toad, you're an absolute genius! And you just made me think of the ideal gift for mom. But, I need your help with a couple of things. Can I count on ya?"

"Of course ya can! That's what best friends are for! And I can get Toadette, Toadsworth, and the rest of the Toads to help out too!"

"Awesome! And I'll call Mar, Lou and Daisy, and ask if they can make it back here by dark. They really wouldn't wanna miss this. Alright, so here's what I had in mind..." Felicity says as she whispers her idea in his ears. He eyes widen at the idea, and his smile grows wider.

"That idea sounds awesome! So, let's put this gift in motion!"

"Wait a minute! How are we supposed to do this while Peach is still here?"

"She'll be visiting her mother's grave for the whole day. She comes back around sunset, so we'll have plenty of time to set this whole thing up."

"Right, so let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Toad says as he and Felicity run out of her bedroom, to put her Mother's Day gift for Peach in motion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cemetery, a young woman with blond hair, and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress is walking on the grass with a bouquet of pink, yellow, and red roses in her hands. She finally stops at a tombstone, and goes down on her knees, where it reveals to be Peach, the young, beautiful, kind hearted, princess and ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.<p>

"Happy Mother's Day, Mother. It's been years since we celebrated Mother's Day together. Now, I have my own daughter to celebrate Mother's Day, and she's truly a blessing to me and everyone in this kingdom. She's just like him. She's courageous, smart, generous, sincere...everything you would want in a princess, let alone a grandchild. I have no doubt that she will be a great ruler when she's old enough and when the time comes for her to take the responsibilities of being Queen. You would have loved her if you met her. That, I'm sure of for a fact." Peach says as a few tears slide her cheeks. She wipes her face, but the tears keep rolling down her face.

"I wish you and father would have lived to see her. You would have been proud of your son. And you would have been proud of his daughter too when you hear all that she has done for this kingdom. She's so dedicated to this kingdom to see it prosper, just like her father. She uses all her knowledge and abilities to help for the good of the people by protecting the kingdom, the people, as well as me from Bowser or any other villain that tries to take over, as well as helping them build destroyed buildings, buys toys for orphans, and helps the elderly at the senior centers, and so much more." She says as her sniffles turns into full out sobbing. Hours go by as the princess finish mourning for her lost parents. By the time, she finishes it, the sun is setting onto the horizon.

"Well, I have to go now, before everyone gets worried about me. I'll visit you soon, I promise. I love you mother. Happy Mother's Day." Peach dries her tears and slowly and gently put the bouquet on her grave. She stands up and begins to walk to the castle. As she opens the doors, she is given and surprise welcome from Toad.

"Princess! You're back!"

"Hello Toad. Where is everyone? I thought they would be here."

"They are here! We were all waiting for you in the ballroom." Toad says as he pulls her hand and leads her to the ballroom.

"Why the ballroom?"

"Someone wants to give you a special gift." Toad says as he opens the ballroom door, and lets Peach in. Inside the ballroom, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy are smiling happily at Peach, as well as her friends, old and new, and her citizens. A couple of feet away from her is a Toad Orchestra featuring a violin, viola, cello, bass, piano, and a guitar with a conductor. On the right of the orchestra is a lone microphone with no singer holding onto it.

"What's going on?" Peach asks out loud as she moves a couple of feet closer to the performance. Suddenly, Felicity steps out of view, with a whole new look. She is wearing a spaghetti strapped lavender colored dress that's as long as her knees, a pair of lavender high heeled shoes. Her hair is out and in a curly hairstyle. She is wearing lavender eyeshadow, and lip gloss. She walks toward the mic stand and grabs the mic, and adjusts it to her face.

"Happy Mother's Day Mama. I hope you enjoy your gift." Felicity says as the music starts to play (courtesy of the orchestra). Felicity smiles at her mother as she softly starts the words of the song that are sung from the heart.

_You taught me everything_  
><em> Everything you've given me<em>  
><em> I'll always keep it inside<em>  
><em> You're the driving force in my life<br>_

_ There isn't anything_  
><em> Or anyone that I could be<em>  
><em> And it just wouldn't feel right<em>  
><em> If I didn't have you by my side<em>

_ You were there for me to love and care for me_  
><em> When skies were gray<em>  
><em> Whenever I was down<em>  
><em> You were always there to comfort me<em>

_ And no one else can be_  
><em> What you have been to me you'll always be<em>  
><em> You will always be the girl<em>  
><em> in my life for all times<em>

_ Mama, Mama you know I love you_  
><em> Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart<em>  
><em> Your love is like tears from the stars<em>  
><em> Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul<em>

Peach is shocked by her words of the song, as she slowly starts to think about her and her mother together. Felicity takes the microphone off the stand, and starts to move closer to her mother. She adds more strength in her voice, and gradually adds more strength as the song continues.

_You're always there for me_  
><em> Have always been around for me even when I was bad<em>  
><em> You showed me right from my wrong<em>  
><em> Yes you did<em>

_And you took up for me  
>When everyone was downin' me<br>You always did understand  
>You gave me strength to go on<em>

_There was so many times_  
><em> Looking back when I was so afraid<em>  
><em> And then you come to me and say to me<em>  
><em> I can face anything<em>

_ And no one else can do_  
><em> What you have done for me<em>  
><em> You'll always be, you will always be<em>  
><em> The girl in my life<br>_

_ Mama, Mama you know I love you_ _(Oh you know I love you)_  
><em> Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart<em>  
><em> Your love is like tears from the stars<em>  
><em> Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul<em>

_ Never gonna go a day without you_  
><em> Fills me up just thinkin' about you<em>  
><em> I'll never go a day<em>  
><em> Without my mama<em>

_ Mama, Mama you know I love you_ _(Ohhhh you know I love you)_  
><em> Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart<em>  
><em> Your love is like tears from the stars<em>  
><em> Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul<em>

_Oooooo ohhhhh  
><em>

_Mama  
><em>

Felicity sings the last words to her song as she finally reaches Peach, and grabs her hand, and smile a face of warmth toward her. Peach can't help but let the tears freely flow off her face. As the song ends, she sets the mic down from her face, as everyone in the room claps in cheer at Felicity's gift. Felicity looks up at Peach to see any reaction, but is shocked to see tears in her eyes and face.

"So, did you like it?" Felicity asks with uncertainty and anxiousness.

"Like it? I loved it! Thank you so much for the gift Felicity." Peach says as she grabs her daughter and hugs her as tight as she never hugged her before. Peach kisses her forehead and look up to see the ghost of departed mother, Queen Melody, wearing the same gold and dress with the gold crown on her head she did when Peach last saw her alive. The queen smiles at her daughter with pride , and at her new granddaughter.

_"Love her, and Cherish her, as well as I've done for you and your brother." _The ghost says as she fades away into nothingness. Peach smiles and nods at her departed mother's message. _I understand now. I shouldn't be dwelling on the past, but on the present, with my the ones I love, including my daughter. I'm going to raise her the same way you raised me, mother. I hope I make you proud._

"Happy Mother's Day Mom. I wanted this gift to be really special to you."

"And you did sweetheart. This is the best gift anyone's given me. In more ways than one." Peach says as she and Felicity walk toward Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and everyone. While they are walking toward them, Peach can't help but think about her deceased mother, her daughter, and her song for her mama.

_**I don't have much to say about this story other than the name of the song is called "A Song For Mama" by Boyz II Men (Love them!), but I used the Charice version, which is also the title of this story. So, Happy Mother's Day to all moms, and my mommie! I love you mom always!**  
><em>


End file.
